


Left with the thought of food

by Rothecooldad



Series: Ro does flash fics [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, boys hungry and embarrassed, mood, no au/ office au, which tbf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: "Braggsey where Matt forgets his lunch and Geoff goes into Caring Mode ?"“And what you’re hearing now, audience, is Matt Bragg’s body finally trying to take him out after the years of abuse.” Matt rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing pink. Gavin lowered his voice.“Fascinating it took this long.”“I’msorry,” Matt exclaimed, a bit helplessly. “I didn’t get to eat today.”





	Left with the thought of food

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“Does anybody have enough iron to make a pickaxe?” Trevor asked, glancing behind him to address the room. “Lost all my stuff after that fucking creeper.”

“Shouldn’t have died, then.” Gavin told him, giving Trevor’s character a wack with his sword for good measure.

“Well, fuck me, I should have thought of that sooner.” Trevor responded drily, trying to take a swing at Gavin with an empty fist.Gavin giggled and scurried off back to his house (Matt hesitated to call it a house because _look at it_. Nothing that ugly deserved to be labeled a house. Or exist at all).

Matt watched the exchange on his screen and cracked a grin, before walking dutifully over to Trevor’s character and depositing what iron he had in his inventory down in front of him.

“Oh, shit, thanks man!”

“You owe m-” Matt cut himself off with a cough, hoping to cover the rumbling of his stomach from being picked up by the microphone.

“Yeah, bud?” He could see Trevor looking back at him again, and Matt flipped him off. A part of him regretted the lack of face cam, because that entire interaction would be lost.

He went to respond verbally, but his stomach growled again, and this time Matt was sure it was caught on the audio.

“Christ, Matt!” Geoff looked at him with wide eyes.

“And what you’re hearing now, audience, is Matt Bragg’s body finally trying to take him out after the years of abuse.” Matt rolled his eyes, his cheeks flushing pink. Gavin lowered his voice.  _“Fascinating it took this long.”_

“I’m  _sorry,_ ” Matt exclaimed, a bit helplessly. “I didn’t get to eat today.”

He almost missed the flash of concern on Geoff’s face.

“Why?” Geoff frowned at him.

Covering his face with his hands, being mindful to leave his mouth uncovered – _the audience already had bad enough audio on his side this time. No need to make it worse by muffling his words_  – Matt sighed, feeling the pink on his cheeks darken with his embarrassment. There was no way this wouldn’t be fuel for more jokes.

“I sort of, uh,” he resigned himself to his fate. “I left my wallet in my car.”

“Then… Go get it?” Trevor supplied, and Matt could have worn he felt his next sigh down in his toes.

“Can’t. I might have, uh, locked myself out?” He said it like a question, but no, he was well aware of exactly what happened, because this was his life, so _of course_  he did.

He took back his earlier thought about wanting webcams, because in that moment, he was very glad the audience wouldn’t be able to see just how red he was turning.

Everybody laughed, and Matt sunk deeper into his chair. Eventually, he laughed with them, trying to be a good sport. He waved them off.

“I’ll call AAA after work, guys. Don’t worry. Just gotta make it til then.”

Geoff shot him another sympathetic frown, but Matt shrugged him off and they all went back to the game, as if nothing happened…

Until Matt’s stomach made its presence known again, and he groaned, letting his head fall to the desk with a thud. Maybe the loud pounding in his ears could drown out everybody else’s jeers.

“Alright,” Geoff announced, pushing back from his computer. “Let’s stop!” He rounded on Matt, pointing. “You. Come with me.”

Matt furrowed his brow, looking up at Geoff.

‘Wha-?”

“We’re taking care of that.” He gestured to Matt’s midsection, and Matt wanted to curl in on himself more. “Now.”

“Ooh, a date, then. Lucky man, Matthew.”

“Bringing anything back for us?” Trevor asked, perking up.

“None of you assholes deserve it.” He grabbed Matt’s wrist, tugging him out of his chair. “Now, let’s go. Gotta feed you before you up and wither away on us.” Before they left the room, Geoff huffed and said, “For the record, Matt  _would_ be lucky to go on a date with me. I’m the whole goddamn package.”

And, if Matt followed with a dumb grin on his face, well, he could always blame it on the thought of food.

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into this writing thing  
> hmu over @ [ jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
